Ashley's first time
by jrjoey
Summary: A short fic describing what could have happen when Ashley and Craig had sex for the first time. Nothing special, just my thoughts. Spoilers from Voices Carry part 1 included. BTW, I don't own anything Degrassi. Please review.( one shot )


Stepping out of the elevator, he firmly kept his hands over mine as I covered my eyes. I knew we were at the hotel, headed towards the

room he had rented earlier. It was suppose to be an escape from all the outside drama that seem to be engulfing us all day.

"Ok, no peeking." He said, guiding me along what I assumed to be a hallway leading to our room.

He finally removed his hands from mine and pushed me forward just a bit while I continued to keep my eyes covered.

"Alright, stand right here." He said, as I heard him fumble with the room key. "This was suppose to be for after the rehearsal party, but…"

He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Ok, open." He stated with a smile.

I quickly pulled my hands from my eyes and looked into the room, taking in a quick breath and slight gasp as I saw what was before me.

Craig had arranged a several rose petals in the shape of a heart on the floor with the initial C. M. hearts (loves of course) A. K. The room

was small but sweet, with two pinkish/rose colored floral comforters covering two very neatly made beds. Four small lamps hung on the

wall above the headboard of each bed and each lampshade was covered in a thin sheer pinkish/rose colored fabric that laid over it giving

the room a more romantic affect. A large basket full of what I assumed were several yummy goodies sat on a small dark wooden table

that sat across from one bed, and on a semi large wooden dresser with a large mirror behind it, sat a good size color TV at just the right

angle for viewing. It was the perfect place to get away from everybody, where we could just be alone, to do whatever we wanted to do.

I walked in front of him, stepping into the room as he held the door open completely.

"Craig, this is kinda perfect. No more annoying friends." I turned to face him, pulling his jacket towards me in order to pull him closer.

"Annoying teacher." I brought my mouth towards his and kissed him gently before pulling away and smiling. "Or shrieking parents."

I turned back around, moving away from him, and heading towards the bed where my body bounced as I fell against the colorful

comforter.

"Or horny aunts." Craig replied, shutting the door.

I lay back on the bed, nearly laughing, before I really took noticed of the fact that there were exactly two beds in this room instead of just

one. It was true that there were two of us, but was it really necessary for us to have two beds. I mean do most teenage boys and teenage

girls who were totally in love with one another, who were all alone in a hotel room without any other distractions, really find that there is a

need for two beds. I highly doubted it. I sat up slightly and looked at Craig carefully.

"You got two beds?" I questioned.

"There's two of us." He said casually as if he didn't really get the point of my question.

I slipped off my jacket, giving him a devious smile and slightly biting my lip before speaking.

"Well, what if we only needed one bed?" I implied, opening my legs slightly and wiggling one leg over the edge of the bed, and giving him

a very knowing look that signified exactly what I wanted to do in just that one bed.

"One bed?" Craig answered in a slightly uncertain tone. His face showed exactly how stunned he was to hear his girlfriend, Ashley

Kerwin, hinting at the possibility of having sex with him at this very moment.

"Yeah." I answered back, looking down at my shoes for a second, then back up to him. "Well, you know if you brought something."

Craig still held that same shocked expression on his face, but it quickly faded into a huge grin as he clapped his hands and darted over to a

side table next to the bed, pulling out a handful of condoms, ready and waiting to be used.

I sat there on the bed smiling; simply watching him while a nervous fluttering began building in my stomach. I was really going to do it this

time. I was really going to have sex with Craig Manning, the boy I loved.

Craig laughed for a second as he continued holding up the condoms and smiling over at me.

"Never again will I be without." He stated.

I scooted back on the bed and crawled over to where he was standing by the bed's edge. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile from my

face. Neither could he.

"Thank you so much for doing this." I said.

Craig sat down on the bed beside me, his face directly in front of mine, only a few inches away.

"I love you." He said with a natural ease, letting the words pour right out of him and comfort me.

"Perfect. Thank you so much for saying that." I smiled, moving my face slightly closer to his. "I love you too."

Craig leaned forward, closing the gap between us, and kissed me. As soon as his lips were on mine the nervous flutter disappeared and I

melted into his kiss. It was gentle at first, but as soon as I let my arms wrap around him and his hands moved down to hold my waist, the

kiss immediately became more intense. Within seconds I felt myself falling back on to the bed and Craig coming forward, partially falling

on top of me.

Our clothes seem to come off all to quickly, with us only pausing in between long enough to discard them onto the floor before pulling

each other back into our previous embrace. Craig was being so gentle, but at the same time holding me so tight, as if he was afraid that I

would merely disappear if he barely let go. Didn't he know by now, I had no intentions of going anywhere.

I always expected to be incredibly nervous and a bit embarrassed at being totally naked in front of a guy and having a guy being totally

naked in front of me. I have to admit, it was a little awkward at first, but Craig kept telling me how beautiful I was and how incredibly

lucky he was to be with me, it was all I needed to hear making it all to easy for the awkwardness to slip away.

Making out was nothing compared to being able to freely run our hands all over each other's naked bodies as we rolled around under the

covers. I was learning every inch of Craig, the smoothness of his skin and in return Craig made sure he left no part of me untouched,

untraced, or undiscovered. Our sensual game only lasted for so long, pushing both of us to the point that we couldn't wait any longer, that

just touching simply wasn't enough anymore, that we needed to feel each other completely, and connect as one.

I was the one who grabbed the condom off the side table, running my finger along the smooth wrapper as I handed it to Craig. He took it

from me, a bit of uncertainty in his eyes as he searched for any sign of apprehension or fear on my own face.

"Are you sure Ashley? I mean, we don't…its not…" Craig stumbled over his words.

I took the condom from him opening the wrapper and pulling the actual condom out.

I looked over at him, as he lay there beside me. He looked so handsome, but so concerned. Concerned about what I was feeling at this

moment. But I was certain that this was what I wanted, right now, with him. No other time had been as perfect as this one.

I put the condom back in his hand and pulled him over to kiss me. He obeyed, still a bit unsure about my thoughts.

"I'm sure Craig. I've never been more sure. I want this. I want to be with you."

I big goofy grin came over Craig's face. "I want to be with you too Ash."

"So." I said, puling his hand containing the condom down under the covers toward its destination.

" Umm, yeah." Craig slightly laughed then gently pulled his hand away from mine, putting his other hand down under the covers to help

him adjust himself so that the condom was on correctly. As soon as it was in place he climbed over me, his face more serious now, and

leaned down, kissing me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you back." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

I could feel Craig's eyes on me the entire time he was easing his way inside of me. His continuous remarks of, "Are you ok?" "Am I

hurting you," and my personal favorite, "If you want I can stop? Really", let me know I was right about him watching me all along. I

couldn't deny the fact that it did hurt, but not horribly and when he was finally all the way inside, building a slow steady rhythm to assure

he wasn't hurting me, and we had resumed are kissing and touching again, it was easy to push aside what pain I had felt at first and focus

just on being with him. But the more we got into it, the more intense everything seemed to get.

"Mmmm, Ashley, Ashley." He murmured again and again into my ear, my neck as he moved his head to blow his warm breath onto my

skin. It made me tingle and instinctively I gripped him tighter, held him closer, feeling his tempo speeding up as he moved in and out of me.

He moved to my earlobe again and nibbled it as he stroked the side of my body with one of his hands. I ran my hands through his crazy

dark brown hair, holding him right there, enjoying the immense feelings coming over me.

He let out a whimper and whispered, "God Ash."

Maybe it was the feel of his words against my skin, or the sound that he made before he said my name, or perhaps even the way he

breathe the words out instead of actually saying them. Whatever it was, it did something to me, to my body, and I trembled as I felt this

intense feeling wash over me and I knew at that exact same time Craig was being pushed over the edge himself.

We kept moving, whimpering, moaning, making all sorts of strange unknown noises that seem to continuously keep emerging from our

throats and mouths as the intensity of the moment overtook us. Then suddenly, it was over, and we both collapsed against the bed and

one another as we tried to catch are breath and regain our senses.

First times weren't supposed to be like this. At least nobody ever said that they were anyway. It was supposed to be scary, painful, fast,

and confusing, leaving the girl with little or no pleasure at all. That's what most girls always described. But with Craig it wasn't. It was

sensual, and slow, and completely unexpectedly pleasurable for the both of us. Or at least I thought so. But I wasn't certain. Neither of us

had spoken since we stop moving.

Craig picked up his head and looked at me, brushing a few dampened strands of hair away from my sweaty forehead. My eyes locked

with his and I swallowed.

"Are u ok Ash? That was amazing."

I nodded, still too astonish at what had just happened to get any words out.

"Good." He smiled, kissing my forehead and then my lips, taking what little breath I regained away yet again. He pulled his lips from mine

and smiled again. "Your amazing."

I could only smile in return, pulling his lips back down to meet mine, busying them with another passionate tender kiss before breaking

away to simply hold him there, with me. I sighed contently as I stroked the light hairs on the back of his neck.

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now Ash." He mumbled into my neck, letting the words tickle my skin,

and make my heart nearly overflow.

I giggled a bit, making him look up at me in confusion. But I smiled tenderly at him, letting him know exactly how I felt.

"Me too Craig. Me too."

We stayed that way for a little while longer, starring into each other's eyes, happy, overwhelmed, and completely content with loving

each other in every possible way we knew. Perfect.


End file.
